


It's Been So Long

by SeCrFiDr (orphan_account)



Series: My brain left [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, I COMBINED FNAF 1 AND 2 OKAY, I WILL UPDATE CHAPTER ONE AS I FINOSH THE PROJECT, I WROTE THIS FOR A SCHOOL PROJECT, Not kidding, SO IF YOU LIKE COME BACK WHENEVER IT SAYS 'MINOR EDITS'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: Poppy's son died at Freddy Fazbear's.Short Story (Unit 1 EA2) - S----- L-----





	

Poppy checked the left vent. Empty. She grabs the tablet, and checks around the cameras.  _ Mangle in the main room.  _ She hears the end of the song, and gasps. SHE FORGOT TO WIND THE MUSIC BOX. Poppy frantically clicked at Prize Corner. The timer ran out, and the tablet shoved down. A figure stared at her. Words filled her eyes as she stared at the figure. 

IT’S ME

Poppy woke with a start. She shot up, panting. Poppy tried to remember what the dream was about. Eh, probably wasn't important. 

She grabbed her phone. 7:15? Mark was- the train of thought crashed. Mark, along with 5 other children, were missing. She was talking on her phone while Mark played at Freddy Fazbears, and when she turned around, Mark was gone.

She got up, numb. Poppy had some savings, but they were running out quick. She needed a job. 

Poppy stumbled to the mirror, sighing at her appearance. Her mouse brown hair matted and dry, her eyes dark and blurred. She reached forward and pulled a paper from the mirror

HELP WANTED

Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza 

Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift, 12 am to 6 am.

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. 

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.

120$ a week.

To apply, call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

To say it wasn’t the best pay would be an understatement, but she needed the job. Sure, the animatronics oozed… something red, and smelled awful, but maybe she could put to rest Mark’s memory.

Poppy picked up her phone.

That night, Poppy dressed in her new uniform and headed to work. The application was strange-

\- as soon as she said she wanted to work there, she was given the job. She got the uniform earlier that day, at the restaurant. It had weird stains, but it was a uniform.

Poppy walked into the office and opened the drawer in her desk.

_ A mask, a flashlight, and a tablet? _

The flashlight and tablet were expected, but the mask? There was a recording on the tablet, maybe that would explain it.

She played the recording.

... _ So...the characters do tend to wander a bit...at night...now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you...is the fact that these characters...if they happen to see you after hours...won't recognize you as a person. They'll...see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on...that's against the rules...probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit...the suits themselves...filled with...animatronic devices...having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort and death...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask...we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved...put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want....every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter...feed and wind it up...It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... _ _ one of them _ _ … _

Four weeks later, and Chica was staring at her through the right eye of her mask. 

_ C’mon c’mon… 1 hour left… _

Poppy was running out power, only at 10 percent. After the scare of the first week, she got extremely good at running the place. Her pay went up went every week that went by, and now she was at 400$ per week. Still awful pay, but she could live.

_ Okay, Chica is gone, time to see where they are... _

She pulled the tablet up.

_ Mangle in the back room, Bonnie in the left hall closet, Freddy on stage… Oh! The Puppet! _

She needed to wind the Puppets music box every few minutes, or… something would happen. She didn’t know, and didn’t want to find out.

Poppy pulled the tablet down and put the head on. She checked the left vent. Empty. She grabs the tablet, and checks around the cameras. 

_ Mangle in the main room.  _

She hears the end of the song, and gasps. 

_ SHE FORGOT TO WIND THE MUSIC BOX. _

Poppy frantically clicked at Prize Corner. The timer ran out, and the tablet shoved down. 

_ THE PUPPET _

It was jumping at her, the spindly figure getting closer and closer until-

It stopped.


End file.
